What Hurts the Most
by lovezaccharmed11
Summary: the start of the youtube series. Gabriella and Johnny have been love, everyone envious of their love for each other But, when Johnny makes too many mistakes breaking her heart, will he change things? Even if it meant being with her and their daughter?
1. Chapter 1

okk check out the trailer on my youtube page. Yeah, i decided to start this series early. here's the characters

Vanessa Hudgens- Gabriella Montez  
Zac Efron- Johnny Bolton  
Abigail Breslin- Anna Montez-Bolton  
Ivory(me)- Ivory Montez  
Selena Gomez as herself  
Ashley Tisdale- Kristina Evans  
Leighton Meester- Blair Waldorf

* * *

Gabriella's POV

It was a new day of high school. I loved it. I could finally see my boyfriend after a whole summer. He's been in Las Vegas with his family while I was in Italy. I really missed him. So today, I could finally kiss him again and be held in his arms.

I drove to school in my Honda with my sister, Ivory in the passenger seat. It was going to be her first day in high school. When Ivory gets nervous, she constantly babbles on and on.

Ivory brushed her hair, looking in the mirror, "Gabriella, what's high school like? I mean are the teachers mean? How are the classes? God, I hope I don't get lost…"

I groaned, "Ivory, everything will be ok. Chill. I just want to get to school to see Johnny."

"Psh, ok. You were the one that wanted to go to Italy, remember. Oh well, Kristina literally forced us to."

I rolled my eyes and drove into the school parking lot, grabbing my bag and books.

I found Johnny, leaning against his silver Volvo, smiling at me.

"Hey, babes. I don't get a kiss and hug?" he joked. I laughed and ran into his arms, kissing him, like I never did before.

Ivory rolled her eyes and ran over to one of her best friends, Selena, Kristina's cousin.

Johnny pulled away, "I missed you all summer. Texting and talking on the phone, just wasn't enough."

"I agree, it surely wasn't," I giggled, and we started walking into the school, "so how was Vegas?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "It was ok. I mean, 2 months in Vegas? It was fun, but…I missed you too much."

"You better have. I missed my Johnny Bear," I made a pouty face, hitting his chest, playfully.

"I did, and that hurts you know. But, I love you Brie Bear." He laughed and kissed my lips. Everyone was watching us, walking hand in hand in the hallway. Johnny was popular and so was I. But, trust me. I'm not mean to people at all.

In fact, Kristina and I are one of the nicest people in our school, not to brag. I looked over Johnny's shoulder, at his schedule.

"Hey, we have lunch, history, and gym together!" I laughed, looking at his blue eyes.

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, I wish we had every class together like we did last year." He smirked and I playfully hit his arm. As we walked down the halls, I saw Blair Waldorf.

Ugh, the bitch from hell. I made sure she kept her hands off my Johnny.

Blair smirked as we walked past her, winking at Johnny. I was outraged and got out of Johnny's grasp, attacking Blair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, slut? Don't you forget what happened last time you messed with me and Johnny. You ended up having to go to get a new nose. Not like the last one was real."

Blair slapped me across the face, "Hey! You don't deserve him. I'm way more sexy and prettier than you are. You don't even have parents. Pathetic."

Tears streamed down my face as Johnny came in between us, "Both of you need to calm down. Blair, me and you have been over. So, please just go away and leave us alone. If you dare, hurt Gabriella in any way, I will hurt you."

Johnny took my hand and walked away with me.

"Hey, you ok?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, breathing heavily and crying, "No. I can't believe Blair said that. That bitch."

I breathed in and out, with deep breaths. I had heart problems and this was one of the times that I needed to calm down.

Johnny gave me my medicine and my inhaler, puffing in the medicine into my lungs. After a while, I started to breathe more normally.

I smiled at Johnny, "What would I ever do without you? Johnny….I can't believe you've been through all of this with me. I still can't believe that you and I are really together."

He frowned, "Of course we are. You and I are a team. How can I let you down after that? I know it's been tough with everything you've been through."

He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb, swirling it over in circles, "But, I can't ever leave you. Not with you doing so much for your age and living on your own. It's really tough, but you've become a strong woman, regardless of your heart problems."

I nodded, looking at him, worriedly, "Johnny? What happens when my heart can't be fixed? What if I get a heart failure and you're not there?"

My voice was at the breech of cracking. "Aw, don't think like that Gabriella. You're being a little too paranoid. That's highly likely. If it did happen, I will find a way to get to you. Help you the best I could. I love you Gabriella Anne Montez."

A smile spread across my face, and the moment was interrupted with the sound of the bell ringing for homeroom. We both groaned, but he kissed me before we both departed.

As I walked into homeroom, I saw my best friend, Kristina, sitting in the back of the room, texting. I laughed at the sight of my friend and walked to a seat next to her.

Kristina shut her phone and hugged me, "Hey. I missed you! Oh we have a lot to catch up on. Oh, and I heard about Blair this morning."

She rolled her eyes as I nodded. Kristina sighed eyeing Blair with her plastic friends.

Kristina gave me a sincere look, "Are you ok? Nothing, bad? Or worse than usual?"

I shook my head, "Actually, I'm feeling better. I had a little break-down, but Johnny gave my medicine and solaced me."

Kristina crinkled her nose, "One day, Blair is going to regret ever saying any of that shit to you. You don't deserve any of it. She leads a really fucked up spoiled life. I mean she's a total drama queen and just doesn't care about what people think about her. She'll pay them money to get what she wants. Unlike me, where my parents are rich, but I don't get spoiled."

I agreed with Kristina. Blair was a total wannabe. She dyes her hair all the time and she wears a lot of make-up not to mention always wearing something that shows off skin.

Blair used to date Johnny. In fact, Johnny did have a thing for Blair once. They had drunken sex. But, I forgave him for that. We didn't go out at that time, so it was Johnny's decision. But, last year, at the end of the year party, we all headed over to Travis Henry's house. People were drunk, well except for a couple of the sane ones. Like Johnny, Kristina, and me. Then, that man-stealer started to grind against my boyfriend, and even tried kissing him. I got so mad, I think I made her nose completely damaged. Blair was just another slut. Johnny was something she wanted. As spoiled as she was, that's her motto. She's spoiled and she will get whatever she wants. That includes, Johnny. It means that she'll do whatever it takes to get me out of the picture and to replace me.

Blair laughed at her friends and turned towards my direction, giving me another dirty look.

I gave her the middle finger when the teacher turned towards the board.

Kristina laughed at me, "Wow, Gabi, you really know how to bitch at someone."

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's a gift."

The day went by really slowly. But, Gabriella finally met up with Johnny, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately.

"Hey, babe. What's up?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Just your bitchy ex-girlfriend."

Johnny nodded, "I see. Hey, there's this party, tonight. Lauren Delsade's? It's at her house, every year? You want to come?"

I made a face and nodded, "Duh, I have to if you're coming. I don't want Blair Waldorf to do something stupid."

"Ok, I got to go, but I'll see you later after school, ok?"

I was going to answer him, but he already darted off to his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella wanted to look great and sexy for tonight. She knew that Blair was going to end up being there, probably going to try and flirt with Johnny. Tonight, she needed to look hot, and make sure that Blair wasn't going to do something she'll regret. She slid into a strapless black dress. The back and sides were cut out, showing some skin. A rhinestone laid in the middle of her chest. She smirked, slightly at the thought of what Johnny's expression would be. She grabbed her hand bag and walked out of her room, running into Ivory. Her little sister was wearing a ruby colored mini dress with black leather boots to match.

Gabriella crossed her arms, "Uh huh. Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Ivory laughed nervously, "Nothing, I'm just going out."

She tried escaping, but Gabriella grabbed her arm, "You're going to that party, aren't you?"

Ivory yanked her arm away, "Hey, everyone in high school is invited. I can go if I want to."

"The hell you're not. Ives, these parties have alcohol and crazy ass people. You can't go in there. You're too vulnerable. I didn't even go to these parties during my freshman year."

Ivory shook her head, "I don't care, Gabriella. It's not like I'm going to be doing anything. I know how parties work. Besides, Selena is going too."

"Well, Selena, probably didn't get permission from her parents to go dress like a little stripper and go to a party like this!"

Ivory started to tear up, "Shut up, Gabriella. I don't need to get permission. Mom and Dad are dead. So, it's none of your God damn business on what I do. Now, if you'll excuse me, Selena is waiting for me, outside."

She brushed past Gabriella and ran out of the door.

Gabriella collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily again. Tears started to fall onto her dress. She couldn't do this any longer. She hated the fact that her parents died, because of her. Gabriella didn't want to be reminded of the thoughts of their death. She immediately got up, wiped her tears, and walked out of the door heading to the party.

With Johnny

He already, arrived at the party. The music was playing loudly over the speakers. People were already bringing out the beer, people were already getting drunk.

Blair, moved towards him, grinding against his front, "Hey, sexy. Where's your girlfriend?"

Johnny sighed, "She's a little late. Just, when she comes here, we go back to hating each other. Got it?"

Blair pouted, "Why can't you just break up with her, so that it doesn't have to be a secret?"

Johnny shook his head, "Because, I don't want to hurt her. She's got heart problems."

She chuckled, "Whatever. I say we have plenty of time, with each other."

Johnny smirked and started kissing down Blair's neck. They moved towards an upstairs' room. He moved his hand down to Blair's thigh, kissing her, even more. Johnny slowly took off Blair's dress, ripping off her bra in the process.

With Gabriella

She was looking for Ivory. She found her by some guy, who looked drunk. Gabriella stormed towards her and grabbed her sister's arm.

"Hey, what the hell Gabriella?"

"We're going home!"Ivory yanked her arm away again, "I know how to take care of myself. So go away! I'm with…what's your name again?"

The stranger answered, "Evan."

Gabriella could smell the alcohol in each of their breaths, "Selena, does Kristina know you're here? Drinking alcohol?"

Selena shook her head, "I don't know. C-Chill Gabriella. It's a p-party."

Ivory nodded, a little tipsy, "Yeah, Gabi. Live a little."

Gabriella threw her sister onto the floor, "Ivory, you're being completely irresponsible. You're drunk. Where the hell is Johnny? He'll take you home."

Evan got up, almost falling, but caught himself, "J-Johnny? Thought I saw him upstairs with someone."

Gabriella's eyes grew wide, "I have to go."

Ivory chuckled, "Whatever. Where were we?"

Evan smirked and started licking her face, starting to make-out with her.

Gabriella walked up the stairs with caution. No. She kept telling herself that Evan was wrong. It's not true. Johnny would never do that. He loved her. Right?

Suddenly, she heard noises in a bedroom, whispering and the sounds of kissing.

Gabriella braced herself and stormed into the room, seeing Johnny and Blair, both naked on the bed.

Johnny got off, Blair, "Gabriella….this is not what it looks like."

She felt tears run down her face, "Get out, Waldorf! NOW!"

Blair immediately ran out of the room with a blanket draped over her body.

Johnny started making her way towards Gabriella, "Babe, please. I swear this isn't what it looks like…I.."

"Don't touch me, Johnny," Gabriella warned, stepping back from him.

"Please, Ella. Don't do this."

Gabriella's heart started ripping into pieces after what she had just seen, "You think that calling me by my nickname, would make me forgive you?"

Johnny could see Gabriella's heart heaving, "You look gorgeous. Just don't freak out."

"Johnny, how the hell am I not supposed to freak out? You lied to me. You've been cheating on my this whole entire time. You never loved me. How could you?"

Johnny didn't want Gabriella to be like this. He knew that anything that caused her heart to freak out, would end up causing Gabriella to have a heart attack or maybe even a heart failure.

"Please calm down, Gabi. We can talk about this."

Gabriella shook her head, frantically, "No, we can't. I can't do this anymore, Johnny."

Gabriella backed up to the wall, Johnny caged her in, locking eyes with her.

"Please, don't cry. Gabriella, just look at me."

She forced herself to look into his eyes, "How could you? How could you betray my love like that, and not care about how I would feel. Why Johnny? WHY?!"

Johnny stayed silent, turning away. Gabriella took this as an advantage and escaped from his grasp. She ran downstairs and grabbed Ivory.

"Gabriella? What the hell?!"

Gabriella turned to her sister, tears streaming down her face, "We're going home. That's final. If you're going to argue with me, go home with Selena. See if I care."

Ivory had never seen her sister so upset before. So serious. Even though she was still drunk, she nodded, knowing not to give Gabriella a hard time. They both ran out of the party, Kristina seeing everything that had happened, had already ran over to Johnny.

She slapped him in the face, "How could you do that to Gabriella?! You're a real bastard who doesn't deserve her love."

Johnny sighed, "Listen, I just…I wasn't ready to fall in love with her. I'm…scared to."

Kristina started to laugh, "You're scared to?! God, Johnny, you really are a jerk. Go to hell. Or better yet, go and sleep with Blair."

Kristina ran out of the party, leaving Johnny speechless.

With Gabriella

Gabriella sat by her windowsill, crying. Ivory walked into her room, carrying a glass of coffee.

"Hey, Brie. Here's coffee. If you wanted some."

Gabriella looked up at her sister and shook her head, "I'm fine, Ives. Thanks. Go to bed. Tomorrow, I want to visit Mom and Dad's grave."

Ivory nodded, a tear escaping her eye as she left her sister in her room.

Gabriella pulled her legs closer to her chest. She looked at her locket around her neck and opened it. There, laid 2 pictures. One of her mother and the other of her father. She really missed them. Her heart, was breaking. It was hurting her. JOHNNY was hurting her. He made her weak. Now that she knows the truth, she didn't know what to do.


End file.
